You're Not the Only One Who Survived
by UnrelatedWonder
Summary: A man sent to the future with no actual awareness of the circumstance, he is sent to another generation with no knowledge of how to adapt whatsoever due to his past choices. What if the Sole Survivor wasn't the only one to survive the cryo lock? The terminal said that all of the frozen ladies and gents were deceased. But not all info on terminals are real... right?


Chapter 1: Freedom, one step closer.

Twas another night in the wasteland, full of holiday cheer.

Everyone was celebrating, eating radstag with a bottle of beer.

Citizens here and there dancing and humming

But news of another sole survivor? That sure is something.

Wonder grows upon the wasteland, one person at a time,

As we look at someone in vault 111 who has been left frozen alive.

We rewind back a week before Christmas, an hour before escaping

Of another man in vault 111 who broke free from his frozen sedating.

* * *

1st person P.O.V; Unknown survivor in Vault 111

Ugh, I hope I've been decontaminated, because it's cold as shit in this thing. Not to mention my claustrophobia. The only reason I'm scared of tight spaces is because of Tiff. God damn she gets tight easily if you catch my meaning… okay that's kind of fucked up but that's the truth… I guess. 'Patience' is the word you could say I don't really understand, and I'm a really impatient person. But to make an impatient person wait and drowse in his two greatest weaknesses? Hell no. I bang on the chamber frame again for probably the millionth time only to make the crack on it bigger. I try to scream for someone to help me but the words that come out are completely useless.

"HUEHHH!" I spit out with all might of my vocal cords. The fact that it's freezing and I'm having a panic attack due to the lack of space makes it pretty difficult to talk. You know what? Forget it. I'm not gonna put most of my strength on talking as it's not really my thing. I start repeatedly banging on the glass with full force hoping that it would finally break. I bang harder and harder with each swing of my fist, but ironically the only thing that's breaking is my arm. That's okay. Bones heal, and glass doesn't so I should just keep hitting it until it decides to weaken.

After like a gazillion mighty swings (3 effortless bangs on the glass), I decide to stop and just catch up with reality. I'm probably going to have all my birthdays in here and die a virgin. I would've got my way with Tiff if it weren't for the bombs that dropped. In all honesty, the only bomb I was waiting for to drop was the Dean Martin holotape but I'm not sure it ever did due to the nuclear attack. I close my eyes in sheer defeat and accept my fate, only to hear footsteps near my chamber…

* * *

1st Person P.O.V; Sole Survivor (A.k.A, Playable Character)

I promised myself I'd visit Nora at least once a week. I've always had the conclusion of burying her at our old house, but then there's the expectation of another friendly raider coming by and 'borrowing' the things I leave at the burial, maybe even her body or whatever would be left of it. Another reason to keep her here, her body stays intact, and I can just admire her for hours, if not forever. I was going to visit her and ask her for forgiveness for 'accidentally' selling her wedding ring in exchange for a couple of beers, until I heard banging in one of the chambers.

"HUEHHH!" I hear as I curiously study the room, looking for the source of the sound. I navigate slowly at each chamber one by one, only to see a hand softly tapping the glass 3 times before stopping at one of the chambers. I walk slowly to the chamber, with many thoughts in my mind. I'm not the only one who made it out alive? Who could this person be? Hopefully he isn't my crazy neighbor with mental problems. I stop in front of the chamber, and see a rather thin man with his eyes closed and with his hands gesturing that he's probably praying.

"H-Hello?" I say with a dry throat as I wasn't really prepared for talking, especially down here. He tries to speak but all I hear is a whiz. "Let me open the door for you." I reach over to the button and smash it, but it didn't open. I process the thought in my mind, and the person I am, jump to a conclusion.

"It's broken, I think you're stuck there…" His eyes widen in fear, as I look over to my hand only to realize that I missed and didn't even get close to pressing the button. I press the button, and the chamber opens, the CO2 popping out and the cold breeze hitting my face making me shudder. "...nevermind." The man falls out of the thing and faceplants straight on the ground so hard I could practically feel the pain surging through me.

I help the poor soul up, then look at him. "Welcome to my world, buddy." I say as I pat his back and reach for my case to take out a 10mm pistol for him. He stares at me with a baffled look and examines the gun I take out. I reach the gun over to him and I ask, "So, you got a name I can call you by?" He stays silent, grabs the gun, and nods at me. He points at his throat, gesturing that he probably can't talk so I nod back in agreement. We slowly walk over to the entrance and I look back at him again.

"Well, things are pretty rough up there, and you probably have no knowledge of the circumstances whatsoever, so stick by me alright?" I say to him as I press the button for the elevator to go up and take us back to paradise. Out of curiousity I notice from the back of my eye that he's staring me down the whole time we went up, making me uneasy. The last time someone stared at me like that so hard was at the 3rd grade spelling bee. And that was like 232 years ago… I think. Before I had time to think and do the math, we made it up and the first thing I hear is a gunshot reflect from the metal of the elevator. I look down at my feet and see a bullet hole on the floor, making me look back at the person behind me who's not only not behind me anymore, but running off from his attempted murder.

"So… are we friends?" I ask in confusion as he kept on running, dashing through the dead trees until he trips over a log and faceplants yet again.

I wonder if he was the crazy neighbor I was talking about a while ago… It's gonna be a long day.


End file.
